Hinata's rebellion
by whiteshadow11
Summary: “Welcome to the family Hinata!” She winks and leaves and I couldn’t help laugh at Gaara’s red face.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own any characters!!!

Hmm maybe I should have used my eyes instead of following those old ladies directions and getting a little confused but I do know I am still in Kohona. I could just use my eyes but it would hurt like hell, besides I am not lost per say, just a little detoured. Ah if I had just followed the path out of Kohona or maybe if I had planned my escape a little better or if they hadn't pushed me so far I would be back in Kohona.

I sighed as I felt a presence on me so I duck and rolled out of the way in time for the spot I was in burnt by pink fire and a shinobi in a dark cloak so I started to sigh. He charged at me and I flipped over his shoulder at me and we continued with him attacking and me dodging for about half an hour till he readied his body for an powerful attack and I knew as I felt his chakra rising to his hand so I decided to stop him before I really had to hurt him.

_**Chakra expulsion technique **_

I wasn't really thinking this through as the giant Nin fell on top of me and I had no way of getting him off and this guy had no chakra left to move because of my jutsu.

"_**Ah gomen ne?"**_

I felt him grunt in response as I tried nicely to shove him off to no luck so I gave up and stared at the setting sun wondering if I should hope some one finds us or wondering if I should hope they didn't. I knew I would be here for a while things were starting to get awkward with the silence so I tried to break it but he beat it to me.

"**What the hell did you do to me and who the hell are you?"**

I laughed nervously and replied '_**I expelled all your chakra from your body to paralyze you."**_

"**Why didn't you just kill me? You could have taken out all my chakra including what I needed to live on."**

"_**I do not believe I should have that power to take your life that power should be in your hands and yours alone."**_

"**You're weak then if you do not have the power to kill your enemy."**

"_**Think what you like Rogue nin-san but I do not believe mercy is weakness, and I do not count you as my enemy."**_

"**I tried to kill you and you do not think I am your enemy, so I ask the question of who would be your enemy?"**

"_**My enemies are the people who try to hurt the people I care about."**_I felt his laugh through out my entire body, _is he mocking__me?_

"**I have never met an opponent like you."  
"**_**Ah thank you nin-san but then I must say you are with the wrong kind of people if you do not mercy and think everyone as your enemy."**_

"**Hai I am with the ones who promise me power and all my wishes and they do not have time for your mercy."**

"_**Hmm it must be lonely with only power at your side, and I highly doubt that they can ever give you what you truly wish for."**_

"**Heh the power they have given me is more then you can imagine and I have every wish granted."**

"_**Ah you mean the power that has landed you helpless on top of me."**_ I felt the body stiffened and I continued _**" Plus I don't think when you were kid you wanted to be a rogue nin without a true home, a loving family, caring friends, honor and pride or even an regretful life."**_

He didn't say anything to that and I let myself relax as much as I could under the situation and hours passed in silence

"**Who are you?"** My eyes snapped open at his voice as I shifted my head to let him look into my eyes for the first time since our encounter and watched as his eyes widen with fear then shift through many emotions before he settled on one that I really didn't want to deal with.

"**Hinata Hyuuga of the Kohona's great rookie nine, I have to say this is the last place I ever expected to meet you Hinata-sama but it does explain a lot of things. "** I smiled at him and I felt his body relax from when he figured out who he was dealing with.

"**I heard that you don't leave Kohona with out escorts and yet I find out here all alone wondering aimlessly in a kimono without a weapon in sight, so what's the deal?"** I returned my stare to the starry sky thinking if I should tell him this about me. Kiba said bartenders are really good to talk to because its an outside opinion and it's stranger, so this guy is a stranger and he'd give me a good view, besides bartender or rogue nin there's not a real difference.

"_**I suppose it started out with my family yesterday morning;" **_

_Flash Back_

I looked at a spot on the floor and kept my eyes there as the voices around shot back and forth both asking me about anything just deciding. The elders had come together to try and figure who I should marry and who would benefit the clan the most and I was there because the elders felt the need to include me in absolutely every meeting they had, even the ones where they decided their breakfasts for the next week. At first I had felt like I was making progress with my clan and their respect but I soon realized as I grew into my body that was going to be just another tool in their belt. Over the years I had become their errand runner doing the paper work recording meetings overseeing the entire house servants. I was broken out of my revere by what one of the old men said and my heart lurched.

"**Hinata-sama I think it is time to stop you're your ridiculous medic training and working!"** I heard all the other elders nod in agreement saying they had been lenient enough and it's time I should focus on becoming a hyuuga bride. I felt my resentment bubble through me but I pushed it down.

"**So it is settled Hinata-sama will quit being a Nin to focus on her bride studies-"**

"_**No"**_

"**Excuse me Hinata-sama did you say something."**

They glared at me warning if I spoke out against them I would get another beating or even a worse punishment but I couldn't let them take this from me.

"_**I have worked hard to become a respectable nin and even more as one of the Hokage apprentices' and all of you have the nerve to sit there and make the decision of giving up that part of me with out even looking at my direction? I have made countless sacrifices for you and this clan but you do not have this right elder."**_ _Yeesh if they don't shut their mouths they might choke on a fly._

"**Hmm I understand what your saying Hinata-sama."**

Everyone turned their attention to elder Hiroshige who was nodding and the elders turned their glares from me to him.

"_**You do?"**_ I shut my mouth and stared at the elder wondering if the sky was going to start falling or Hanabi pop out and say it was a trick.

"**Are you sick man?"**

"**Yes Hinata-sama's position with the Kage can raise her marriage price and it would be good to keep her there for now till after her marriage then she will quit and focus on being a good wife for her chosen."** I felt myself sicken at my family and wondered how I could ever think they would think of me as a person instead of a pawn and anything to give them a proper heir.

They made more dates about my future and I sat there staring at the floor resigning that I will be a brooding mare for some man and nothing more.

End of flash back

"**Why would you let some old bastards control your life?"**

"_**I have given everything for them, they were my family, my blood who was I to betray them?"**_

"**I take it there's more?"**

"_**Ah Hai."**_

Flash back

I sat watching everyone train wondering why I was even invited if they weren't going to let me spar with them, all of the rookie Nine were here along with Gai's team. I wondered over to the side and went through my kata's and started to manipulate my chakra into solid so I could create a blade that lasted longer then a minute. I was exhausted by the time I sat down with every one and I just wanted to sit there with everyone and relax before I had to go to training at the tower.

"**Hey Hinata it's your turn to get brunch for us!'** I heard the agreement of everyone before I could even get a word out, I felt my anger rise at them considering it had always been my turn and none of them have even taken a turn yet. I saw them laughing and smiling so I swallowed my anger before I got up and walked away with out a word.

I walked along the street as people moved out of my way to avoid the hyuuga, I quickened my pace and stepped into a tea shop and waited in line for the lady to notice me. 15 minutes later after everyone was served the girl turned to look at me with a glare and I sighed trying to think about what the hell I did to her to make her so pissed. I gave her the list and she snatched it from me and I told her it was to go, but what surprised me that she started smiling and taking in a lower voice, _Was she hitting on me?_

**I'll take**** Domburi with green tea the onigiri with jasmine tea**" The girl smiled at him and winked.

I felt like my day couldn't get worse as I turned my head side ways to look at sea storm eyes.

"_**Ah Kazekage-sama I didn't know you were in town." **_

He continued to stare at me till he slightly smiled at me and my insides turned, _hmm it must be because my instincts are kicking in and he's up to something._

"_**Ah so I'll go wait for my food and I hope you and your guest enjoy the food."**_ I bowed at him and turned but I didn't get very far as I felt him grab my wrist and lightly drag me across the room to sit at a table for two. I looked around and blushed a little bit at everyone staring at us till Kazekage-sama broke the silence.

'**Look at me not them."** I snapped my head to look at him with open eyes and my blush getting redder.

"_**Demo Kazekage-"**_

"**You will call me Gaara."** My blush was getting redder and my stomach was doing more turns.

"_**Ah Gaara-sama what about your guest?"**_

"I **want you to call me Gaara and that's it and you are the only person I who I will want sit across from me."**

We stared at each other till my plate was dropped in front of my with a loud thump that made my ears wince.

"**Ah gomen it slipped Hyuuga-san."** The girl glared at me from an angle that Gaara couldn't see and when she turned around she looked all happy at Gaara, _hmm I really can't remember why she hates me._

"**Is there anything I can do for you Gaara?"**

Man she must be tired if she talking so low and slow and her eye is twitching.

I saw Gaara look at me before he talked to the girl without looking at her.

"**Leave your disturbing my guest and its Kazekage to you girl.'**

"**But you let the baka hyuuga call you Gaara and she can't even tell that you-"**

'**Enough leave before I get angry."** Poor girl she's probably scared.

"**you're feeling sorry for her aren't you?"**

I look up at him and I nod and he frowns at me and I still don't understand why he was hard on the tired girl.

"**You are much too nice; people will take advantage of that if you don't have some around to stop that from happening."**

I think about what he says, I know what he says is true but my friends usually stick up for me_; or they just want to use me for themselves._

My eyes widen as I hastily get up and apologize to Gaara as I finish up my meal and I can tell he isn't pleased with my abrupt leaving but I rush to the counter and grab everyone's lunch and rush out the restaurant back to the field.

End of flash back

"**Feh you are a baka."**

"_**Hey that's not nice, Gaara-sama is always ordering me to accompany him places when he didn't need me and the result is the same."**_

_**Please review!!**_

-----


	2. Chapter 2

Flash back

I arrived at the training field to see everyone frowning at me for my lateness as I go over to each of them and give then their brunch.

"**Yeesh Hinata you're a little slow our food isn't hot it's just warm"** I apologize many times and they roll their eyes at me as I take my seat beside Sakura who grabbed me to sit beside her and Ino.

"**So I was talking about what I was going to wear on my date with naruto-kun**" I froze as I heard the words Sakura said and I stared at she continued right down to the underwear till Tenten nudged her to look in my direction.

"**Baka forehead girl you did tell Hinata right."**

"**Kuso I knew I forgot something! Hinata I confessed to Naruto-kun last night I was starting to have feeling for him and we agreed to start going out."** I stared at her and I really wanted to hurt her, not just a punch but just attack her and bash her head. I had made a lot of progress with naruto and we even had three dates which Sakura even helped plan!

"**Ne Hinata I know you have a crush on him but Sakura and Naruto are better together so you should be happy for them."**

"_**Happy? For them?"**_ They all knew I loved him and it wasn't just a freaking crush but when Sakura starts to not like the attention he was giving me she decides she wants him! And my friends agree with that she has done nothing wrong? I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Neji pull me up and drag me away.

"**Hinata-sama your hands were glowing with Chakra."**

"_**She stole him"**_

Neji doesn't look surprised and my anger rises, he knew that she was stealing him away from and he didn't tell me! I was locked in the complex and he didn't tell me.

"_**Why?"**_

"**It was best for the clan."**

"_**What about what's best for me?"**_

"**Hinata do not be selfish, your life is the clan then Kohona then being a Nin."**

I walked away from him back to the clearing-

End of flb

"**You kicked her ass right? Then they exiled you and here you are!"**

"_**No I didn't do that now listen."**_

Flash back

I went back to Sakura and the others and sat beside them I looked at Naruto who was now holding hands with Sakura, I know I would have lost them if I didn't do what they expected of me. _**"I wish the both of you all the happiness and luck."**_ I smiled my usual obligatory smile and they smiled at me and they kissed and heart broke and my smile became painful.

End

"**What the f**cking hell! Those f**ckers! They are definitely not worth keeping around."**

"_**Ah well, let me continue."**_

Flb

I walked behind Ino and Sakura as we made our way to the hospital from the training field as they continued to talk about how cute this or that was and they made plans for them to sleep over at Ino's house. I felt a stab of anger make my way through my body as they didn't even ask me to come. I have never had a sleep over in all the time I have known and yet they claim I am their best friend. Ino, Tenten and Sakura have called me in the middle of the night in tears, I always escape the complex to go and give them a shoulder to cry on, and they always tell me their ok and I could go home, they didn't care that I was dead tired. I also had to cross the dark city to get home; no all they cared about was their own comfort and a beating for me because I was out late at night. They tell me all their secrets and I take them to the grave and I tell them a couple and there all over Kohona with in an hour. They use me to carry there bags, buy them stuff; help them when they need with out a thanks.

End

"**Feh bitches why did you keep being around them?"**

"_**I tried once or twice but then they get angry and end up gilding me to apologize."**_

"**You're too nice."**

_Flashback_

We reached the hospital and I relaxed knowing I could channel my anger into my studies and have positive results.

"**Ah all of you are in good condition today so we'll be studying a very hard jutsu and it may take you a week to accomplish."** I felt excited and my anger drain away at the chance to learn something that could help me help people even more.

'**So how powerful will this make us Tsunade-sama?"**

"**Enough, Hinata will go get us the supplies we need at the market while I go over the instructions with Ino and Sakura."** I look at her with surprise and she turns and pats me on the head and before she shuts the door she tells me.

"**Hinata you will be getting those supplies and drop them off in my office before you go to the hospital and make yourself useful k."** I stare at the door as she slams it in my face and I turn around quickly taking slow breaths as I try to stop myself from attacking the door to yell at the Kage.

End of flashback

"**So you didn't learn it? Is this usual?"**

"_**Yes I found the scroll for it and studied it on my own. Tsunade usually sends me on errands and then sends me to help the patients at the hospitals, and by the time I finish with the surgeries I'm ready to pass out."**_

"**So she favorites the other two and leaves by yourself to learn**"  
_**"No she- … it's not that- …Tsunade she- …Hai."**_

Flashback

I finished getting the Sake and I dropped it off at the door and made my way to the hospital and I was ambushed by shizune who told me the Kage had a special job for me and I felt a little better till she led me to a dark small office stacked with backed up paperwork which I was told she put it here for me. I spent hours on this shit with people coming and complaining about problems and bitched till I solved them and if I didn't they got pissed at me and started yelling at me. But through the whole day I didn't see any friendly faces and I waited till seven and went to the cafeteria to eat something by myself since Sakura and Ino obviously forgot about me. I had just sat down then I saw a nurse come in and frantically search around, _please not me, please don't see me_.

"**Hinata-san!"** _KUSO_

"_**Hai"**_

"**Some Nin are hurt and they need help, all the other doctors were given permission to go home leaving only you!"  
**_**"Who let all the leave together?"**_

"**Tsunade-sama said they all worked hard today and Hinata-san could cover what ever came in" **_she was drunk I know it._

I got up and brushed past everyone looking at me and I told a nurse to find them and bring the doctors back now. And I rushed past and went into the first room to a Nin missing an arm and blood everywhere, I took a breath and got to work. Hours later I trudged my way to the last rooms and when I was about to open the room when I heard familiar voices.

"**Don't worry the nurses told us the doctor will be here soon Megumi-chan so you can't die because team 8 wouldn't be the same with out you."**

I turned and opened the door to get this over with, I passed Shino and Kiba and went straight to a wide eyed Megumi and started checking various things then a nurse came in and started giving me the charts. I felt the nervousness of Megumi at me being her doctor; after all she did replace me on team 8.

End

"**Wait she replaced you? Permanently? How did that happen? Is really powerful?'**

"_**Yes, yes and Shino and Kiba got tired of me and my other obligations so they got some to replace me, I didn't find out till a week later when I showed up at our teahouse to find them all sitting there and she's a jounin so she's not weak."**_

'**Wait how did they tell you?'**

"_**I walked up to the table and they straight out told me I didn't need to make time for them anymore because they have some one who actually cares about the team."**_

"**Feh, I bet the whole time dealing with them your were dealing with your family, that Naruto kid your bitchy friends and the hospital. I have a feeling you almost killed yourself trying to make everyone happy!"**

"_**Hmm there were some close times."**_

Flash back

I looked at her arm and I realized that this was much more serious then the nurses told me and I told the nurse to call some others and I looked at the other to in the room.

"_**Aburame-san, Inuzaka-san please leave the room." **_They started to leave when the girl spoke up with fear in her voice.

"**No they can't leave me here alone with you, you could kill me!"**

I felt my anger along with my sadness and I wanted to leave because I really didn't have the strength to deal with this.

"_**I don't know what they have told you but I have no ill meaning toward you and I do not kill recklessly. I will do everything in power to save your life and to make sure you continue to be a shinobi."**_ She looked at me wide eyed and I turned toward the other two for a second.

"**You can stay but turn around so you do not see anything indecent."** They turn around and I don't pay attention to a guilty looking patient but to the wound infected with poison which is spreading through out her body killing her. I rack my mind and running time through my mind and come to the conclusion I do not have the time to make and antidote and I will have to do a jutsu that could very well kill me. The nurses rush through the door and give them their instructions and the oldest nurse doesn't move but looks me in the eye with the question I don't want to answer nor could I at this time.

"**Hinata-sama this procedure could easily k-"**

"_**I know now go and do what I ask of please."**_She nods and leaves and I activate my tired eyes and I look at her tainted chakra system and I tremble a little from what I am about to do.

I place my hand on her forehead and one on her stomach as I insert my chakra into her system and I close my eyes in concentration as I focus my chakra to attack and absorb the poison in her body without causing any damage to her, this continues for an hour till I can no longer sense any more poison and I have sealed the poison in a apart of me that I can treat later. I now focus on transferring my chakra into a healing form, I feel my body weakening with every minute but I know I can't rush with this kind of thing. I successfully transfer it to healing energy and heal the damage it had done to her; I know I have to pull out before I kill myself. I open my eyes slowly to look at the girl to see her sleeping peacefully.

"**Hinata Hyuuga you are in so much trouble!"**

I look at Tsunade seeing her with Sakura, shizune and Ino standing there looking at me with anger. I go to move but realize I am held back and I look to see Jiyara and Kakashi, I was about to grab their hand to let them now I wanted them to leave me alone but I couldn't move and my body as I was violently shaking. I wanted to tell them to screw off because I just saved her life and your pissed at me.

End

please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

"**What was the thing you did to her? And why were they mad?"**

"_**They were mad because I used a forbidden technique, I put my chakra into her and absorbed the chakra into me where I used my chakra to dissolve it, and then I transferred my chakra into healing which is suppose to be done inside of the healers body but I turned the chakra that was in there with out having direct contact with me." **_

"**Feh sounds like it's a bitch to do even when you're not tired."**

"_**Hai but after I woke up every single person I knew came in and told me I was a baka for doing that and I should have let her die. I couldn't take it so I left and I got lost because my eyes are still hurt too much to use."**_

"**Feh my family and friends would have never done that to me."**

"_**Then why did you leave them?"**_

"**Power."**

"_**Demo, are happy being alone?"**_

"**Are you?"**

We both didn't answer because we already knew the answer, we drifted off to sleep with thoughts in our head till later I felt a jerk in my conscious and for a few seconds I was cold but then the heat came back and I let myself fall back into sleep.

I turned over in my sleep and stretched out my legs and jerked up wide awake and looked around to my self alone the dawn was breaking and I saw some writing in the dirt by my feet and started reading;

_Dear Hinata-dono, Thank you for helping me realize my place is with the people that care about me not with the others. I hope you find your happiness soon and my suggestion is head toward Suna because I have a feeling you might find it there. Oh and I left the cloak to keep you warm because I have no use for it, but what ever you don't ---- it. _

_From the rogue Nin. _

_Ps. ____ is the way to Suna!_

I looked at the place where I accidentally rubbed with my morning turn over, ah oh well, it was getting cold and I could use some warmth. I got up and stretched and then I bent down to put the cloak over me and I felt a little jolt go through me,_ hmm it must be the static._

I started walking for about three hours till another cloaked Nin jumped in front of me and another two behind me.

"**What the hell! We're an hour late and you leave, you could have waited you bastard."**_ Yeesh I don't remember making any appointments with any cloak guys_. I was about to tell them so but the two grabbed me and the third, they formed a triangle as they did some jutsu and then there was a light feeling before I used some of my recovered chakra to stabilize myself as the three get knocked off their behinds from the landing. They scramble up and glare at me before they take my arm and drag me into a back alley in some city we landed in. They lead me down hallway and stairs and secret passages till I start to wonder if they're lost. Those thoughts soon disappear as I am pulled into a room full of cloaked people and led into the crowd till I am in the almost front staring at the stage.

_Hmm could this be a concert? _The room quiets as a figure rises from the center with fog when he steps out sparks go off; _hmm I hope he sings well_.

"**My people today is that start! I have captured a fit sacrifice to show the world we fear no one!"**

The crowd was deafening with excitement and before I knew it I was jumping around yelling out crap and we were all hugging each other before I completely stopped in my tracks as I saw a familiar face come out in chains._ I didn't know Matsuri-chan was in the show and I didn't think Gaara would let her be in this kind of underground rock band._

"**This is Matsuri, she is the Kazekage's apprentice, unfortunately we could not attain the hyuuga of that demons heart but this will do today!" **

_Gaara has a thing for a Hyuuga? I didn't even know he knew any other female hyuuga except me. Hmm maybe he doesn't know Neji-Nissan is a boy?_

My attention was turned toward the stage and my stomach turned as the man raised the dagger to her throat and for the first time I felt Matsuri's fear. In that moment I knew this wasn't what I thought it was, this was the organization that rumors had spread about along with their sacrifices and I was right in the middle of it. I started making my way to the stage, slipping between body masses trying not to look suspicious but as I tried take off my cloak to make an distraction the cloak did not and would not come off. I frowned as I remember rogue Nin-sans warning and realize it must have said do not wear it. I had to do something to save Matsuri, I felt my anger rise at my helplessness till some baka bumped into me, in a moment of bravado I pushed him hard into some other guy. I turned and walked away till I heard some shouts coming from behind me, I turn around to see one huge fight spreading through out the place.

"**Hey you fuck you won't get away with pushing me!'**

I looked over to see the two guys fighting right in the middle; _I wonder why they're fighting?_

I looked all around me to see them all fighting and no one on the stage except the guy and Matsuri so I made way through the fights till I hopped on stage.

'**Hey you get down there and stop this rioting at once!"**

I walk closer to Matsuri and him till I form chakra in a solid form and cut Matsuri's chain, I catch her and put her down and I approach the guy with my hood down.

"**Stop! I am the high commander of the secret Shadow killers and you will listen to me."**

"_**No I will not do as you say because you did not say please you selfish bastard!"**_

His hands were quick in making his jutsu but mine were faster and I formed my hugohakke Rokujûyon Shô I felt the strain but I only poured more chakra into my jutsu till the mans jutsu stopped and I followed. I looked around to find a giant hole in the roof and people look down from the streets, I shifted my head to look at all the others but everyone in the room was knocked out including the man whose jutsu had reflected off mine to hit everyone else.

I grabbed Matsuri and escaped before anyone asked us questions. I sighed as I sat down in a field some where in Rice country and wondered how much trouble I was going to get in when Tsunade found out I destroyed a part of a city.

"**Hinata-dono?" **

I looked at the girl who had awakened, I tilted my head wondering how she knew who I was, I had only ever seen pictures of her but she knew it was me.

I get up and give her the signal I wanted her to follow me and she did quietly as we started going through a thick forest.

"**Thank you for saving me, and Gaara-sensei was right; you are really beautiful."**

WHAM

I looked up to the green foliage watching the birds dance around my head.

"**Ne Hinata-dono are you ok?"**

"_**Hai that tree came out of no where."**_ She looked at me strange but she didn't say anything as I took out some bandages and wrapped my head.

"_**Matsuri-chan please don't surprise me like that."**_

"**Hai!"** We continued to walk in silence till we came to river and we put chakra into our feet and started walking.

"**Gaara is going to happy to see I am ok, he'll probably give you a reward."**

"_**Aha"**_

"**Yeah knowing Gaara he'll probably make you his wife!"** I felt my self slip into the cold water and get dragged down the river till I make my way over to the bank and climb up and just lay there staring up at the sky trying to catch my breath.

"**Hinata-dono are you ok?"**

I slowly get up to look at Matsuri's innocent smile and I grunt.

"_**Hai I got distracted by the fishes."**_ I see her give me another strange look but she didn't anything as I coughed out water.

"_**Matsuri-chan Gaara-sama and I are just friends so stop."**_ I haul myself up and we continue on our way till my straps on my shoe come undone and I slowly bend down so I don't hurt myself.

"**Gaara-sensei said the same thing when the Nara said sensei liked you."** I snapped my head back and THUNK! I hit my head on the branch and was down.

"**Ne Hinata-dono are you ok?"**

"_**Hai the wind moved the branch." **_I saw her look at the still bulking branch then to me but she didn't say anything. I started walking away in embarrassment.

"**Then Sensei went red when Kankaru said "Yeah the kind with benefits till she falls in love with you!" I **tried reaching for something to hold as I didn't see the rock that tripped me but the branch snapped and I tumbled a ways till I stopped myself.

"**Hinata-dono are you ok?"**

"_**Hai there was a mini earthquake"**_

"**ok…well Then Sensei got embarrassed and said it wasn't going to happen but then Kankaru said ****' so your just going to have wet dreams about her and masturbate to the picture you have of her till you get old and die a virgin?****'"** And I slipped as I was getting up and I started tumbling down the steep hill, it felt like for ever till I was stopped by a tree and I yelled out in pain. I moan in pain because I don't have to look to see my ribs are broken considering the pain is overwhelming.

"**Ne Hinata-dono are you ok?"**

"_**There was an ice patch and I slipped**_**."** I stumbled up as I looked out into the desert I had just tumbled in to then to Matsuri who was innocently smiling at me. _There's nothing I can trip over here… right?_

Hours later… and many accidents later.

**Ah look at the gates Hinata-dono! Sensei will be so happy to see us"**

"_**Hn"**_ I groan as I lean on a crutch I made from a spear I had found on of my accidents she led me around to a secret passage saying she wanted to surprise sensei. I just nodded as we trudged our way though the city till we reached the tower and I was told to wait here while she went to see Gaara. I was leaning into my crutch when some girl came closer to me, she walked past me and also knocking out my crutch which ended up smacking her in the stomach.

"**You stupid hyuuga go home**!" Ugh that really didn't help my head ache.

"_**Oi, will you be quiet please."**_

I got up and was approaching her to help her up but before that could happen she screamed.

"**Help I am being attacked!"** And the next thing I knew I was eating dirt with a heavy body on top of me.

I was lifted and dragged down some street till I saw the door open and I was dragged into the dark and the door slammed behind me.

Knock knock

"**Come in"**

"**Kazekage we caught one of the shadow killers and were holding him downstairs." **

"**It was probably trying to follow Matsuri-chan; I'll be down in a second to give it punishment."**

"**Gaara it was a good thing Matsuri got here ok by her self."**

"**Hai Temari but her getting knocked out by the door was not very good, I'll have to wait till she wakes up before I can ask her what happened but maybe I can get some info on where they took Hinata."**

"**It's not your fault they took her!"**

"**It's because I love her is the reason they took her!"**

"**It could've been because she was important Kohona and everyone loved her."**

"**No they were targeting me, I know it."**

"**The killer is in there Kazekage-sama."**

"**Hai"**

I opened my blurry eyes to see a light before I am being dragged out of the room to another; they chain me and put restrictions on my chakra. And then they leave me. I look around to see all the torture equipment and I wonder if I am going to get out of this alive as the door opens and relief is mine.

Don't own any charaters!


	4. Chapter 4

But just as quickly as my relief came it went as I felt a cold hand against my throat lifting me off the floor.

"**Where is Hinata? You bastards took her and I promise I will kill every last one of you if so much as lay a hand on her."**

"_**Put me down Gaara, I have no idea what you are talking about, but I do know you have no idea who I am." **_He didn't recognize my voice since the dryness made it become throaty and low.

**I LOVE HER!... And I don't give a fuck who you are all I want it is Hinata"** Despite the pain in my body or the cold grip on my neck I blushed and stuttered my replay.

"_**Y-you l-l-l-ove m-me?"**_ I haven't stuttered in years but in that moment I couldn't stop myself. I Looked into Gaara's surprised eyes and reached for my hood to pull down but it would let him. His sand came in a second later and ripped my cloak off in a couple of tugs. He looked at for a couple of seconds before his hand slowly reached out and touched my cheek softly.

"**Hinata-chan is that really you?" **He whispered it like it was a secret between us.

"_**Hai Gaara-sama, can I have a bathroom break possibly?"**_ My chains were gone in a second before I was pulled into a warm embrace, it was so right and I wanted to stay there forever but at the moment my wounds and my full bladder didn't agree with my as I let out a groan of pain.

He loosened his grip and carefully picked me up and led me through the hallway in order to get to the hospital I tugged on shirt and he looked at me in concern and told me it wouldn't be long. I really couldn't stand it much longer before a grabbed his hair and pulled him so he could hear me, he smiled and blushed and I opened my mouth to ask when his mouth came crashing down on me and my thoughts were only on him and the things that he was doing till I felt a stab in my stomach and I pulled away and said it in the nicest way possible.

"_**That was very good but I was going to tell you my bladder couldn't wait, I really need to go Gaara-sama."**_ He looked shocked and I looked sheepishly at him before he turned and set me in the bath room and stood out side the room while I went. As I came out before I knew what was happening I was swooped up in Gaara's arms and he took me to the hospital.

I was put under because of the pain I was feeling, when I woke up I expected to be in the hospitable but instead I found myself in a large luxurious room in a bed full of dark red silk.

"**You're awake Hinata-chan I'll tell Gaara and Matsuri they have been worried about you." I** looked to see Temari sitting there smiling at me and I returned it with one of me own I sat myself wondering how I felt so good after the last time awoke.

"_**Where am I? And why am I feeling so much better?"**_

"**You are in Gaara's room since he would not let you be anywhere else, and He was worried about you so he summoned Kohona medic nin to help you but when it was found out it was you Tsunade came herself along with Ino and Sakura and all three of them worked on you. You're a hero Hinata-chan, taking down the Shadow killers by yourself along with the leader then traveling all that way with that many injuries. Gaara wanted to go back to where the shadows hide out was and kill them for what they did to you but we managed to calm."**

"**Yup when I told him you would be sad when you didn't see him when you woke up so he stayed!" **

I looked at Matsuri who found her way to sit at the end of the massive bed.

"**I'll go get Gaara Matsuri so stay here and keep Hinata-chan Company."**

"**I didn't tell them about our trek on the way home because then sensei would ask why you kept getting distracted and I would get in trouble for telling you that stuff so please don't tell him about that!"**

"_**Hai"**_ She hugs me and the door slams open with Tsunade and Gaara in the front shoving each other to get to me first.

"**Hinata!" **they say my name at the same time and glare at each other before Tsunade starts.

"**Hinata why would you let yourself get abducted like that! Have I taught you nothing-"**

"**Enough do not speak to her like that Tsunade."**

"**Why you little –**

"_**STOP! **_(They both turn to look at me in shock) _**I was not kidnapped from Kohona, I left."**_

Now everyone was staring at me in shock and I decided to answer the questions before they started arguing.

"_**I had enough of my family using me as a tool and making my decisions for me, I was tired of everyone thinking I was weak, of my friends not appreciating me, everyone stepping all over me, making me over work and then getting mad because I am tired and over all not giving a crap about me. I left Kohona because Kohona made me miserable and nobody noticed which hurt even more, but it was my problem so I left and then I ran into a Nin and I spent the night under him and I learned a lot about myself from his help."**_

They were all staring at me in shock because I told them my feelings and they were kind of harsh but I hope they understand.

"**You spent the night with some guy?"** They all yelled at me at the same time. _I wonder if they practice that?\_

"_**Hai but he was on top so I was warm and didn't catch a cold!"**_

"**Hinata I am sorry that we pushed you to get your frustrations out in that way but as soon as your better everything will change I promise."**

"_**In the end I don't think he minded help me, in fact it was rather fun! But I probably should have asked his name. Oh and I am not going back, I can't trust you that thing will be different so I will find a nice to live in gomen but I've had enough of Kohona."**_

"**I understand Hinata; I hope that you will at least come to visit**." She walked out the door and told everyone from Kohona to follow and they did, _they seemed so shocked at what I said._

"**You didn't even ask his name?**

"_**No, I'll have to go looking for him and maybe this time-"**_

"**No, Hinata you will not go looking for that man."**

"**Yeah and Hinata-dono can live here with us!"**

"_**Ah Matsuri I couldn't impose**_**-**

"**Hai Matsuri is right you will live with us in Suna under me and only me for the rest of your life."**

Hmm living in Suna would be good and Matsuri-chan would keep me busy as well as working under Gaara.

"_**Hai!"**_ They smiled and laughed and jumped around. I looked at Gaara who was illuminated by the light of the setting sun which made him look godly and his smile made that weird feeling in my stomach come up again. _It's weird I knows he's not planning anything and I am not going to get in trouble if I stay with him so why is my stomach turning around like when I was around Naruto- Wholly shit I like Gaara! And I fainted._

The next time I awoke it was dark and the room was filled with moonlight I turned as I shift and looked over to meet sea storm eyes and my heart did a flip.

"_**Gaara…"**_

"**Feh you finally said my name the way I wanted you to, of course the other ways I'll have you say it will be much more… pleasing."**

I look at him smirk at my flustered appearance and anger arose me. _Why can I never be in control of what I do or the situation? So why not change that?_

I smiled at him and he raised one of his eyebrows in question as I let the cover fall to my lap and the night gown I was wearing was one of Temari's I'm guessing since it shows a lot of cleavage. I see his smirk is wiped off his face as he heavily gulps and I hear the changing in his breathing. I Grab hand that he had intertwined with mine while I slept and tugged him forward, he wasn't expecting as he caught himself with a hand that landed between my legs while I held his other hand beside my head. I leaned in and we watched each other before I lost patience and kissed him, it started out with our lips pressed against each other till I started to move mine and that was all he need as he pushed me back into the mattress and took our entwined hands and put them stretched out behind us we kissed each other. My tongue made its way through his mouth and his encouraged mine with strokes till I got bold enough to explore, he returned the favor and he need no encouragement.

He moved down to my neck till he finds a spot on my left side of the neck that made me groan and he goes back and sucks the spot and my back arches, as this happens his hand that had been supporting him rubbed against my core and I let out a grasp at the contact and the feeling that bubbled there. I want it again as I start rubbing my core against him till he finally moves his hand to cup me and I moan. He climbs on top of me and my one hand takes the loose material that is called his shirt and shove it over his head, the rest of his clothes follow till he takes his hand and slides it up my body and over my breast till the night gown is on the floor. He smirks at me and bends down and looks at me from my stomach and another thrill runs through me as he takes my underwear in his mouth and pulls them off till my thighs then gets impatient and uses his hands to take them off the rest of the way. He's over me and this time our skin is flush against each other and our bodies have a mind of their own as the gyrate against each other and it causes the fiction to build up to a point where I throw my head back and groan Gaara's name then he stopped and there was pain between my legs and my eyes shot open to look into Gaara's wide eyes.

"**You're a virgin? I thought that guy…"**

I shake my head biting back the tears as he kisses them away whispering apologizes till the pain passes but he's still apologizing so I take a breath and move my hips to stop both of because the ripple of pleasure. Gaara looks into my eyes and gives me kiss with so much passion that I forget to breath. Then I felt Gaara move slowly out of me and I groan into the kiss, but his reenter was fast and hard as I yell his name and lock my feet around him and thrust, we create a hard and fast pace that gets more intense each thrust till finally I say his name like a mantra. I scream his name with my climax and he does one more thrust before he cries out my name and collapse on top of me.

"I love you"

Then I was out like a night with a smile on my face and happiness filling me.

When I awoke the next morning our positions had switched and I was using him as a pillow, I got up a little but a hand shot up and held me in place. I looked at Gaara's open eyes staring at me, I grabbed his neck and pushed myself till I was on top of him and I gave him a good morning kiss. I guess Gaara is frisky in the morning as he flips us over and gives me the grin that made me want to get frisked all over again.

BAM

We look over to see Temari and Kankaru standing in the door way, Gaara covers my body with his to hide away from a nose bleeding Kankaru and a grinning Temari. Temari grabs Kankaru and walk out the door she returns a moment later and peeks in;

"**Welcome to the family Hinata!"** She winks and leaves and I couldn't help laugh at Gaara's red face.

Well thats it, i'm not sure if naive little hinata should go on another adventure but I should probably update my other stories. But please review!


End file.
